


Tentacletober; Introduction

by AtowncalledMalec



Series: Tentacletober [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, malec - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Other, Smut, Tentacles, Tentacletober, challenge, prompts, writing challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 09:56:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20851559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtowncalledMalec/pseuds/AtowncalledMalec
Summary: 30 prompts from @LynneMonstr, all featuring Tentacles!This work is not to be posted anywhere else or translated without my permission.





	Tentacletober; Introduction

Hi all, I'm back with another challenge.

This one is Tentacletober. That's right, Tentacles!!!

I'll be following a list of prompts written by the wonderful @LynneMonstr. Others will also be posting to this collection so be sure to check it out! And show the other writers some love.

So, You're probably all thinking the same thing. Tentacle sex. That crazy bitch is really going there with the tentacle sex.

Yes, there is some smut here but this is a collection of fluff, angst, smut, tropes, cliches, and crack fics. There will be everything from AU, to canon, to A/B/O, husbands, dads, merpeople, even a sea witch or two. There will be appearances from the rest of the Shadowhunters crew but we're mainly focusing on Malec.

All chapters will be tagged appropriately so if something isn't for you, please move on.

I'll try to post every night but no guarantees because I'm starting a new job in the next couple of weeks.

I've had so many milestones this year, 1 Million words, 1 Million hits, 30 000 likes, and over 1200 subscribers. Y'all have been amazing throughout. But I'll be hitting a new milestone in this challenge. I will be posting my 100th work! And honestly, when I started writing 19 months ago, I never envisioned my hundredth work being a tentacle fic. But here we are.

Anyway, here's a list of the prompts:

Tentacle cuddles  
Under the sea  
Injured tentacles  
Tentacles save the day  
First time  
Tentacle sounding  
"How many of those are there?"  
Tied up by tentacles  
surprise tentacles  
Tentacle massage  
Tentacle porn  
"Get those things away from me."  
In the kitchen  
Tentacle hugs  
Oviposition  
Tentacles in peril  
Tentacle gags  
In space  
Protective tentacles  
Established tentacle relationship  
Tentacle angst  
Tie up the tentacles  
"Don't stop!"  
Domestic tentacles  
In the bedroom  
Tentacle piercings  
"They won't hurt you."  
Fuck-or-die tentacle sex  
Tentacle hurt/comfort  
Accidental tentacles  
"I can explain!"

The only one I won't be writing is Tentacle sounding. That one just isn't for me. But I'm excited for the rest.

The first chapter will be up in ten minutes.

And please go show some love to @LynneMonstr for creating this awesome challenge!

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter is up next


End file.
